Cedric and Cho's Last Kiss
by Inexhaustible Source of Magic
Summary: Taylor Swift song-fic.  Cho talks about how much she misses Cedric.  First song fic.  Please review.


Hey, everyone. This is my first song fic. I have a lot of other Taylor Swift/Harry potter song fic ideas but if you have any suggestions, feel free to give them. If you have any other Taylor swift song fics for other books or movies feel free to give those as well. Happy Holidays and happy reading.

_I still remember the look on your face  
Lit through the darkness at 1:58  
The words that you whispered  
For just us to know  
You told me you loved me  
So why did you go  
Away  
Away? _

I remember sitting on the cold bench outside the great hall. We had stayed out late after the dance. It was nearly two in the morning. "I have to tell you something," you whispered. I stared deep into your twinkling grey eyes.

"I had a great time tonight," I told you as you paused.

"Cho, I love you." The words sent chills down my spine. I'd never been told this before. You said it with such certainty, I knew you were telling the truth. I knew you would never take back your words. You would always love me. If this was true, why did you leave? Why?

_I do recall now  
The smell of the rain  
Fresh on the pavement  
I ran off the plane  
September 9th  
The beat of your heart  
It jumps through your shirt  
I can still feel your arms _

I remember the beginning of that year. On September 9th, my team was practicing on the Quidditch pitch. A scrimmage against Slytherin. This was before the…tournament was announced. You were watching me. I hadn't talked to you much, but I had seen you around. I never told you this but I always thought you were really cute. It was raining, cold. We had beaten Slytherin.

I jumped off my broom, electrified by our success. As I dropped to the ground, I breathed in the smell of the rain on the grass. I smiled. All of a sudden, I felt your arms around me. I was surprised but happy. You were warm. You held me so tight I felt your heart beat. If I focus really hard I can still feel them. I can still feel your arms, holding me tight. Now…there's nothing.

_And I'll go sit on the floor  
Wearing your clothes  
All that I know is  
I don't know how to be something you miss_

Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips

Many a nights, I would sit in the corner of the bathroom, wearing the jacket you gave me after the dance. I was cold, and being the gentleman that you…were, you gave me it. I would wear it and cry, desperately trying to smell the cologne you wore that night. It's fading Cedric, its fading. I need more of it. I can't forget you._  
_ Before the last task, I kissed you good luck. I knew you'd make it back. I knew you'd survive. Why did you prove me wrong? Why?

_I do remember  
The swing in your step  
The life of the party, you're showing off again  
And I roll my eyes and then  
You pull me in  
I'm not much for dancing  
But for you I did _

The dance. The Yule ball. You asked me, and I accepted. Did you know Harry Potter asked me too? But I turned him down; I turned down the boy who lived for you! And I was happy. You were perfect, you were what I needed.

You were a great dancer. I was getting a butter beer and I turned to see you dancing by yourself. You were awesome. I rolled my eyes but then you walked over to me. You twirled me around and we danced. We danced all night. I never danced like that before. I will never dance like that again.

_Because I love your handshake  
Meetin' my father  
I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets  
How you kissed me when I was in the middle of saying something  
There's not a day when I don't miss those rude interruptions  
_

My mother and father came to watch the Third task. I introduced you to them. You were the perfect gentleman. My father approved highly. I loved everything about you. Before you left for the third task, I was telling you. I saying how I loved your eyes, your personality, your…everything. However, halfway through, you kissed me, cutting off my speech. I didn't mind however, I loved when you did that. I miss you so much.

_But I'll go sit on the floor  
Wearing your clothes  
All that I know is  
I don't know how to be something you miss_

Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips  


Why Cedric, why? Why did that have to be our last kiss? I imagined so many after it. I imagined marriage and children. You were so sweet to me. Why did you leave? You didn't have much of a choice but I wish with all my might…you were still here. Here to hold me. Here to make me laugh. Here to…love me.

_So I watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep  
And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe  
And I keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are  
Hope it's nice where you are _

Cedric I sleep with your picture every night. I carry a picture of you everywhere. I never want to forget you! If I did I could never live with myself. I hope you never forget me, wherever you are. I try to hang out around Harry Potter. I have to find out how you died, I can't live without knowing. I hope you understand. I wonder where you are. I hope it's nice there. You deserve it._  
_  
_And I hope the sun shines  
And it's a beautiful day  
And something reminds you  
You wish you had stayed  
You can plan for a change in the weather and time  
But I never planned on you changing your mind _

__At the end of that year, the last day, the sun was high in the sky. The wind blew slightly, sending the wildflowers flying. I remember hearing your friends warn you about entering the tournament. I wish you'd listened, I wished you'd never entered. I never expected you to…die. I never expected you to leave.

_So  
I'll go sit on the floor  
Wearing your clothes  
All that I know is  
I don't know how to be something you miss_

Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips 

Many a nights, my roommates would find me, sitting alone on my bed. I would be wrapped in your jacket. And I would be murmuring your name. I'll never forget you. Never.

_Just like our last kiss _

I'll never forget you Cedric._  
Forever the name on my lips _

Never…_  
Forever the name on my lips _

I gave up on wizard men, I married a muggle. But he'll never replace you. Never._  
Just like our last_

Never.


End file.
